1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work mounting device, for mounting a work on a work mounting member using a robot, and, in particular, it relates to a work mounting device that can be utilized for teaching the attitude of a hand to mount the work properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to create a robot program to allow a robot to handle a work and mount it on a work mounting member, which is provided with a plurality of work support sections, it is necessary to teach the position and attitude when the work is mounted while, first, moving a hand installed in the robot up to the proximity of the work support sections of the work mounting member by manually feeding the robot and, then, fine-tuning the attitude of the hand by manual feeding of the robot so that the work comes into uniform contact with all the work support sections.
Thus, this adjustment operation, to repeat one trial and error operation after another, is usually very cumbersome and, in particular, when the work is large, it is burdensome even for experts and, further, it is very difficult for nonexperts to perform this operation. Therefore, it is a major cause of an increase in time for teaching the program to the robot. Nevertheless, the fact of the matter is that no suitable method to solve the difficulties in teaching has been developed.
In this connection, though no publicly-known literature similar to the present invention has been found, a well-known disturbance observer, that is utilized for detecting contact between the work and the work mounting member as described below, is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,906 issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to Arita, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,369 issued on Aug. 10, 1999 to Iwashita, et al.